


Ronna needs a favour

by Hackney123



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hackney123/pseuds/Hackney123
Summary: After the Vice Presidential debate Ronna approaches Lou to ask a favour.
Kudos: 3





	Ronna needs a favour

**Author's Note:**

> A/N – This is my take on how Cindy came to be working on the campaign. It also resolves the question of why in Running mates Ronna said all her friends were in the room when Cindy was not in the room.

As they all got back to the hotel after the Vice Presidential debate with everyone in a good mood Ronna approached Lou.  
‘Lou I was wondering if I can have a word in private.’  
‘Sure, let me get a drink first’  
Having got a beer Lou and Ronna found a quiet corner.  
‘You know yesterday I said that all my friends were in the room?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘Well there is sort of one friend that I might still have, and I was wondering if you would do me a favour and give them a job for the last few weeks of the campaign so I can try and patch things up.’  
‘This friend what is his name.’  
‘Her name is Cindy.’  
‘And why should I give her a job.’  
‘I am in danger of jumping one of the interns to get some relief.’  
‘Why have you not gone to Josh with this request.’  
‘He is so stressed out I am not sure he would listen to me.’  
‘I would give Cindy a job if there is money in the budget, she is a good worker.’  
Th two women looked around and then swiftly stood up and said in unison.  
‘Congressman’  
‘Ronna I am surprised that it took you so long to get around to asking for Cindy to be found a job.’  
‘I had to persuade her to leave her current job to work on the campaign.’  
‘Congressman you know about Ronna’s friend then’ Lou asked.  
‘Yes, she worked for a while in my congressional office that is where they met.’  
‘I will take this to Josh and see what he says.’  
Ronna nodded her thanks as Lou went to see Josh.


End file.
